The Walking Dead: The Story of Serena
by classy24
Summary: The day Serena's life went to hell, she had to kill her family. Her family who loved and supported her through her whole life. Now she is battling between undead cannibals and people who want to hurt her. And ... a surprise ...
1. Serena

The beginning wasn't supposed to be the end. It wasn't supposed to happen this way and I knew it ... I was supposed to go to college after high school. I was a junior. Now I'm a freaking orphan ... I have no weapon training whatsoever and no weapon period and they are closing in. I dash for the kitchen drawer. Dad always had enjoyed sharpening the knives he had. Thank god ... I grabbed the butcher knife and slammed it in his head. It was way too soft. His brains went everywhere. Marcus, my brother. He had tried to eat me but for my sake, luckily I locked them in their room when I saw mom over dad eating him and then they got up and came after me. I was quick, thankfully.

I rush outside and there is zombies everywhere ... I dash back inside with a quickness. I ran to the roof with the butcher knife. Good thing dad wanted a patio on the roof. The helicopters were everywhere presumably picking up all the survivors. I signal my hands into a wave and the helicopter starts to land on the roof. I go and get inside and leave the door open for the helicopter. I get in and look behind the back seat and there is a bunch of bodies! I scream. The pilot says "They were all bitten. All attacked me and I killed all of them. Now sit down and put your seat belt on." I pull my belt over my chest and suddenly through the door of my house I see my parents and they don't look happy. "Go! Now! They're coming!" The pilot looks concerned. He then turns on the propellers and my mother grabs onto the helicopter but before my father can, his head falls off ... probably because of the fact that most of his neck was eaten away by my mother. As I leave the house by helicopter my mother loses her grip and seeing that only made me realize the fact that she, my brother, and my father were gone ... I don't have any other family ... I never had aunts or cousins or things like that. They were it. A tear hits my breast. "They're gone ..." and I set down the knife and bring my hands to my face.

* * *

><p>Alright guys! Tell me what you think! Should I continue? I know it's a short chapter and all but I wanna know your opinion! :)<p> 


	2. New

The man has decided to land the helicopter for a pee break. I sit back and feel butterflies in my stomach as we descend. I ask the pilot his name, since I had failed to ask it earlier. "Marcus" he replies. I look down solemnly. "What?" he says "don't tell me my name offends you!" he says jokingly. "No ..." I say "that was my brother's name ..." "Oh ..." says Marcus. "is he …" "Yeah … I had to …" I say. He is silent. "we should head back to the helicopter. We hop back in. I grab the bar right in front of me that is there for support. I pull up and something on my leg pulls down. I scream and look down and it is indeed a zombie. "Kick his head in!" Marcus yells. I kick and kick and kick but it doesn't seem to do any good! "I was hoping to save the rest of these for a while …" He grabs a shotgun and shoots the lipless thing right in the face. I fall down to the ground and scream. Marcus knocks me over the head with the gun and everything goes dark.

I wake up in a city. I sit up in my ever-so light blue room I look out the window and see a chain-link fence behind some buildings. Marcus is next to me and I try to talk but I am too tired. and it comes out "Mshhhhunty?" Marcus starts to laugh hard. " HAHAHA What?" he says. I pull of the blanket that covered me and Marcus says "Let's go get some breakfast", he yawns.

"Why did you hit me with that gun?" I ask. "There were infected coming. You were attracting them and I thought that would be the best thing to do at the moment. If I didn't do what I had when I had we would've been dead." We get in a line with other people and when they talked to the serving lady they acted strange and they whispered to her like they were keeping some huge secret that they didn't want anyone to know. That was suspicious. "Marcus" I ask "Where are we?" "Atlanta Highschool" he says. "The army is trying to make a life here. Right now we are securing the area. There's a few buildings around us but not many and we have plenty of supplies. Everyone here right now is a soldier and their families. We were in the counselor's office earlier." That explained why the room was so small and there was a bed. I wonder if this place was actually going to stand … like we actually have a chance here. A chance for survival. That's all we need. Just a chance …

I finish my breakfast and go outside. I look around the perimeter. There is zombies everywhere … ones with broken arms, ones with twisted ankles, and ones with no jaws. They all wanted in … bad. something tells me this place isn't gonna last long.


End file.
